The Archer
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Juvia, Meredy, and Ultear were orphans. They doesn't live with such fancy ways. Could Juvia save Meredy from the death? Of course, with Gray's help. There's no fun writing a story without Gray :3
1. Chapter 1

Trying something new isn't a sin, right? So here I am, writing new background of a story. Of course, Gruvia mainly with some Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Laxana, Freejane, and many others (?)

I got this idea when I was watching The Hunger Games movie. I cried real hard when Rue died, you know :(

* * *

Once upon a time, that is what fairy tales usually started with, right? Like we already know the story will get happy ending. But.

This is not a story about how cute a princess' naivety was. This is not a story about the King's lovest daughter get cursed and sleep until her knight in shining armour come to resue her. This is not a story about how a mermaid's attempt at reaching for her love. This is not about a beauty that likes a beast who turned out to be a handsome prince. No, its not.

This is a story about how poor siblings' life who world's turned upside down. This is a story about how a simple encounter changed someone's view in life.

This is a story about The Archer.

Chapter 1

There was a normal village named Mervas that wasn't so big, its villagers were all kind hearted and had pretty much skills to survive living in a jungle, they are not primitive as you think. Its their region's most known characteristic that they're natural survivor. Mervas was ruled by a peaceful kingdom which made the civil's need always number one to fulfill. The civils mostly work on farming, fishing, and selling main needs of the people like foods, clothes, etc, they had a wonderful ecosystem at the time.

And there was a slightly dangerous work; hunting. Only people with courage and exclusive accuracy could do the job so rare people really into hunting anyway. The King highly appreciated whoever had the gut to be a hunter, he gave not tiny rewards for them and that was what people really need; money.

For example…

Here lived three siblings of orphan in a small house that didn't hold much furniture in it. The triple were orphan, their parent unfortunately left them all alone to survive. The father went to a far away city after three months the third child's birth, never came back until now and seemed not gonna coming back soon or ever. The mother, their only parent, died when the youngest child was four years old because of a sickness that she endured since birth and wasn't curable if you weren't rich to take her to a nearby city's hospital. It's a miracle already that their mother got to reach the 31st year of her life. They learn how to live the hard way.

The only good thing their parent left for them were the only tiny house/cottage and a small piece of earth to farm. They must use it genuinely and kept on living for whatever dreams and goals in their life.

"Nee-chan, its five already! Wake up, wake up!" Meredy Millockser, the youngest member of the triple orphans shook the second's body softly. Meredy had such tender green eyes that mirrored all her innocence inside, wavy bright pink hair that reached her back that signaled how sweet she was, kind voice that synonymed her personality and a cute body to complimented her figure. She was 14 years old now and despite all her girly appearance, she could be a creepy punk when she was mad, so be careful not to mess with her.

"Five more minutes…" the second mumbled half conscious, lifting the thin blanket so it was covering her full body.

"Geez, you will miss the first sunshine, you know," told the oldest member of the three, Ultear Milkovich, as she crossed her arms under her chest. She had some rare brown eyes that symboled how gentler than silk she could be, straight black hair that fell onto her waist, nice-hearing angelic voice and a perfect figure to completed her specimen of a female. She was a 19 years old girl and she was thrice as badass as Meredy.

"I… don't car-" the second tried to insist on the bed before the oldest's words sank in the mind, "Wait, _What_?"

This is the main character of the story, Juvia Lockser. She had menacing dark blue eyes in which if people see closer had some brown in them, a wavy crossaint blue locks that cascade down her back, a sugar-like voice that rang like a bell and a nice slender body to perfected herself.

You must be wondering why were the surnames different, no? In Marves and other villages like Segoe, Edelia, Ohessa, and many others didn't so maniac into same family names, the parents only chose the first name for the children then when the kids want it, they will decide their own surnames.

"Lets go out!" invited Juvia to her two siblings, the duo only sweatdropped as they saw their sister's antics, typical Juvia.

Look, I don't even know where this story is going, so I can't assure you that I will continue the story or not. The story's not that great anyway, thanks for reading though! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what to say, all I want to say is just that; nothing. Hahaha so here's the second chapter~

Oh, and I'm sorry if they're kinda OOC. You know I'm not Hiro Mashima, and I'm unleashing my imagination, so, well, yeah, that is. Forget it. Happy reading! :)

Chapter 2

That was just a piece of their usual daylife, Meredy was a cute cheerful girl who liked to spend time with the others, she was the one who take care of the little field their parent's left. She got the knowledge of planting by observing other people's unirrigated agricultural field and tried it at home by the seeds she asked from them. Ultear was a smart teacher for the villager's kids.

There were almost no schools in Mervas, Segoe, Edelia, and Ohessa except for the rich ones so Ultear took advantage of it to teach the unlucky children who wanted to be able to read, she couldn't help helself doing that seeing the kids couldn't read a simple words and count simple tasks like 2 times 3, yet they looked like children who dreamed to be a directur of a successful business office.

Now, they were all at their 75 meters quadrate field, watching Meredy water her crops, it was spring and tomatoes, watermelons, and strawberry were at it. Juvia, who was sitting on top of a big branch, closed her encyclopedia book that she lent from Ultear, the blunette was reading facts about centipede and scorpion, and eyed her older sister intensely who was teaching six-fourteen years old kids under a leafy, shady big tree.

The children sucked all scholarly knowledge they need to know from her happily, they liked the teacher, she could joke and changed 180 degree around just to make sure they listen to her or not, but she would never ever do violence on them no matter how annoying the students could be when they want.

The Milkovich herself was taught by their mother, she afforded the money from Meredy's crops' money for a few books to study further, she became an intelligent girl, for a 17 years olds that was more than needed at and it became a great advantage for the trio as the children had to pay her eventhough its by their own free will and capability to pay, there was also kids who didn't pay her and its cool for her as long as they didn't get in her way to do anything else.

And Juvia was the hunter, her sisters didn't like it though. Not at all. Hunting was a very dreadly job, people may die by tiny carelessness but her skills in arching was so freaking expert that it only stupid if she just walk around greeting people in the village. She first showed the abilty to shoot an arrow when she was four years old, she found a rotten branch and a big enough rubber to made the bow, then she used one of their forks for the arrow. And its almost killed Meredy's chicken by 'accident'. Their father, at the time still present around, saw the scene and told her that she might become an expert archer. Since then, she trained with the bow she herself made until she hit a little deer, dead in the chest. She brought back the fallen deer to home and their father, really proud of her, created a bow and arrows from iron for her.

The second sibling slowly took her steely bow, put the incisive arrow between her fingers and the line, and adjusted it right under her chin. She used her left eye to focus on something far for a few moments before shooting it with her arrow. It went so fast breaking through the air, silently being a deathful danger for the target.

To say Juvia was delighted is an understatement, she was _died_ in happiness. Their father wasn't a guy who throw love to everywhere, even their mother rarely seemed to had an affectous conversation with him, and to be given something from him was a miracle for them. Meredy got her chicken from him though (It died a week later by Meredy's _ultimate_ care) and Ultear got her first book from him, it was a Cinderella tale's book. Well, at least their father gave them a thing before he ran off.

Their mother was a whitenette and their father was a blond. Sometimes, they wondered why their hairs were in all different shades of colors?

Two seconds later, it hit the target, a squirrel, in the eye and it fell onto the ground next to Ultear. Causing the students to made ruckus, some girls screamed 'Help!', 'Poor thing!', and 'It's bleeding! It's bleeding!' and the boys laughed their asses off while muttering some 'Cool!'.

The black turned her head towards the blunette with an irritated face, "Didn't I tell you to not distracting my pupils?"

The archer just giggled, "I'm sorry, Ultear, but I couldn't help it! That squirrel kept circling and circling above your head all the time, I was afraid it would eat you!"

Ultear growled, "It _wouldn't _eat me. Ever."

"But, it looked at Nee-san like you were a piece meat!" insisted the foolish shooter girl.

"I don't care!" declared Ultear before sighing in defeat and faced her students, "Now, kids, that our time was ruined, I think I should punish you guys."

"Whaaaaaat?" said a cute little brown haired boy in an 'Are you an idiot' tone.

"Dat's unfail!" objected a salmon haired girl (she meant 'that's unfair') while leaving her tongue out at the 'l' subconsciously.

"Pweaseeeeee," whined the purple haired girl beside her and signaling to the other kids to give their teacher incredible puppy eyes. The much older black haired girl sighed again.

"Okay, okay, I will lessen the punishment. And it iiiiiiiiss..." Ultear muttered playfully making the kids anxious, some even covered their ears and eyes in anticipation, "To mention a water animal name then I'll let you home!" announced her.

"Dolphin!" answered Juvia as hurry as ever then laughed and almost lost her balance, good thing was her hand was much faster than the bitchy gravity, got her peaceful tranquility back eventually and she kept her laughing scene.

"Ignore her, children, and dolphin is disqualificated now. Any thought?" the black minded, rolling her eyes at the childish act of her first sister.

"Crab!"

"Shrimp!"

"Whaaaaaale!"

"Eel!"

"Shark!"

"Dinosaurus!"

"Is it watel animal?"

"Crocodile!"

"Jellyfish!"

"Nemo!"

"Nemo ish not!"

"Then Doly!"

"Hey, Dory is my cat's name."

"Star!"

"You mean fishstar?"

"Starfish?"

"Coral!"

Ultear just watched as her pupils thought of something else that hadn't been mentioned, until she got tired, "Okaaaay!" The children went silent, "You guys did great but something got out of order, well, it doesn't matter. You are dismissed."

"Yeaaaaayy! Thank you, Ultear-sensei!" they shouted as they ran away to their home sweet homes.

"You're welcome," she mumbled in relieve as the only left ones was she, Juvia who were just getting down from the big high branch and Meredy who just came back from the field near the tree and sat under the tree also to get some drink. The black stared at her two sisters in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Nee-san?" asked the youngest sibling of the three orphan while offering the oldest female a fresh coconut water then wiped small droplets of sweat on her forehead with the handkerchief made by Juvia. There was 'LOVE' written on it.

"Nothing. Its just, I'm thinking about our life," Ultear shrugged after she gulped the coconut liquid from the pinkette.

"There's nothing to think, our lives' not that complicated to mind. We just wake up, survive, then sleep. That simple," Juvia cleared, well, its true enough. A life with no goals or dreams to chase is just that simple.

"I don't think you're a simple-minded idiot like Natsu, yes?" the black said, also sitting beside Meredy.

"Of course not, Nee-san!" the blunette huffed at her older sister. That Natsu? Seriously?

"Yes, she is," nodded her little sister in the background while giving some rest to her exhausted body.

"Oh really? Then what are your future plans?" dared the black headed woman with a hideous (in Juvia's opinion) smug smirk on her gorgeous face. Did she actually think that this awesome little sister of her really got no plans at all?

Challenge accepted.

"Survive," answered the Lockser heir with the same devilish smile that rivaled her bigger sister's. She waited for any feedback her siblings would throw, but the two humans in front of her had struck like a thunder just hit them pretty hard.

Three seconds had flown away until the youngest burst into an endless laughter and the oldest female raised her left eyebrow as the response of their dull-witted sibling. Sometimes, she doubts the fact that this idiot was really blood-related to her. She could stand Meredy's bubbly personality, but Juvia? Really?

"Juvia had gone mad! Juvia had gone MAD!" shouted Meredy in her infamous cheerful voice and then longed her stunt of a too much (in Juvia's mind) laughing. She might die from that degree of laughter.

Ultear let out a tired sigh, "What are you? Sick in the head?"

"Hey, its true!" claimed the second sibling as she crossed her hands under her chest in irritation. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her answer. Surviving was the best answer, wasn't it? "I mean, look, we're hopeless. Our parent's gone, we're not even close to the highest level of poor, that means we're no rich dudes, we even struggle just to eat!"

"Don't be so pessimistic. At least, we live. And living is the sign of strength. By lining, humans need a dream, you know," said the pinkette after she and Ultear shared an invisible smile.

"I do have dreams when I sleep," Juvia shrugged nonchalantly.

The black haired female was unable to voice out a word and her eyes were wide, "I… I'm speechless." There must be something wrong with her second sister's head, or mental.

"For once in a long time, me as well," sighed the youngest sister before continuing, "I'm counting on you, crack some sense into her mind, Ultear."

"I think it _is_ impossible. Go on, you do it, I have your back," the older girl stared at her with determination.

"But what if I die, Ul-nee?" the pinkette looked up with extremely cute puppy eyes to her older sibling, hoping she would promise to grant her last wish.

What the hell? This isn't a war! Its too dramatic. Juvia just watched their little theater show.

"I'll definitely leave you to rot as long as you want here then," declared the first black haired woman with a very shiny grin, "Now cut it! We ain't facing a dreadfully dangerous terrorist!" she burst out irritatedly at her and her smallest sister's drama just now.

"Right. Well, Ju-nee, listen closely. You have to catch your dream," Meredy muttered then proceeded to stole a tiny bit of her red apple.

"How could I? Its on my mind!" the blunette shout in a fake hysterical voice, only to earn pointed looks from the two female in front of her. "Fine fine, I was just kidding," she announced in defeat, then added, "Its not like you guys have any dreams anyway."

Ultear smirked a sorry yet victorious smile, "Apologize but, I've already have my goal in life."

"That's right, Onee-chan me too." Meredy agreed to her oldest sister's point.

Juvia huffed, "Want to try telling me?"

The Milkovich girl let out a heavy sigh, "I might not look like it; but my dream is to build a big enough school here, so the poor children should not be left in the education." The two littler sister knew that was based on how they hardly were living happy as kids, probably that was why their father abandoned them.

"My goal is to make Mervas the best producer of veggies, that way, maybe there won't be any illness anymore with all the healthy environment." The pinkette confessed cheerfully, yet her two older sisters could see the glint of hopelessness in her green eyes that she totally tried hard to hide it.

Now, the tree siblings were all silent. Only Juvia that was screwing her mind inside, why would her sister had those amazing dreams? And more importantly, it was for the others' sake, not theirs. Why didn't they thought about themselves? Why busy worrying other people when their life was not even in good order. Why couldn't she think that way?

Was her life really that helpless?

"Hey," a soft voice greeted.

The cold night breeze washed through their bodies beautifully, the dark sky adorned with glittery stars made the situation looked like it was the calmest day in the world. When actually it was not, for a certain orphan. Her mind was in a hurricane, thinking about this and that.

"Nee-san," Juvia recognized her sister who was in the process of sitting beside her on their long bench in front of the house.

"Its not like you, you know, to mind so much," the older one said, giving a cup of water to her blue haired sister. She really loved her dearly, no way in hell she would let this fool one of a sister to face a danger.

"But it is just… Juvia doesn't know…" the Lockser girl admitted. She did not even know what made her eyes still open even if it was in the middle of the night, she already gave up trying to sleep, because her brain's cells were still partying in her mind.

"You are over-thinking it too far," Ultear laughed. She too could not sleep, but it was because there was a stinging weird feeling in her chest that kept screaming something will goes wrong anytime soon. That uneasy feeling you felt as an ominous sign of future scene.

Juvia took a sip of her drink in deep thought, eventhough she was not sure what she was thinking at the moment, "What if someda-"

Crack.

Ultear's brown eyes were wide in surprise, this only made her kicking heart thumping any faster, "What is it?"

Juvia also had her dark blue eyes settled at the ceramic cup in her hands, there was a little crack it it, "Look," she said as she handed the cup to her black haired sister who calmly examined it. But on the inside, this whole scene caused her mind to kept thinking negative things.

The little sister sensed the black headed's apprehensiveness, "Its just a little crack, Ultear, no need to be so worried over it."

Ultear only kept her mouth shut. _I hope not_.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Wake up!" her Lockser sister's voice loudly screamed throughout the house, panic obviously painted in the smooth sound.

_What's the reason of that worked up early in the morning? _"Is there something wrong?" the said oldest sibling mumbled sleepily, yet loud enough for her sister to hear.

The next second, she heard what she thought as the worst sentence ever, "There's something wrong with Meredy! Come quick!"

"Damn!" Usually, Ultear was not the one to curse but the moment called for it.

When she stormed to the living room, she saw that Juvia was kneeling over Meredy who was laying on the couch. Sweating, panting, heavy-breathing, all twisted in one in their littlest sister's figure, "What happened?!"

"I don't have a clue! When I woke up this morning, Meredy was already like this!" the blunette answered as panic-stricken as Ultear who just arrived from her dream world.

"I'm… okay…" the pinkette mumbled, she summoned her strength to lift the corners of her lips up but turned out to be a forced, and extremely tired smile.

"You are not okay!" Ultear almost shouted panickfully.

"Don't talk!" Juvia screamed at the same time, "Your body temperature is so high! What can we do, Ultear?"

"We have to contact Porlyusica-san."

Meredy tried to argue, "No need to d-" but her invalid talk was immediately cut off by her blue haired sister.

"_Now_."

What did her cute little sister do to deserve such luck? Under what star was her being born? Did the world hate them that much? Why did this have to happen to such a pure kid? Why not other sinful people out there?

"How is it?" Juvia and Ultear asked in unison when Porlyusica, the village's doctor, finished examining their pink haired sibling on the bed, laying unconscious.

"Not good," the also pink haired woman answered, shaking her head, causing the other two's stomachs to flinch in desperation. "Does any in your family has a gravely sickness?"

"Yes, our mother," Ultear answered that she saw Juvia was unable to mutter out a voice.

"Then, you two are lucky. Your mother had an un-curable sickness, I know she's gone now," the two sisters nodded, "And it is contagious, your sister here has the same disease as Kate, your mother. She's in a coma."

"You're kidding," Juvia laughed merrily. Ultear knew the girl was in shock, because herself was also startled, to say the least. And the Lockser girl was in complete denial.

"Calm down, Juvia," the black haired girl patted her back to soothe her. "Can't you cure her, Doctor?"

"What are you talking about, Nee-san? Meredy is not sick!" the girl pouted, then laughed all of a sudden, she lost her mind.

"Listen, kid, the only thing I can do here is to suppress her illness, but it is still there, in her body. You need to take her to the kingdom's paramedic." Porlyusica informed, ignoring the blunette, when she grabbed her medicines from the cupboard, inwardly cursing herself for being useless.

"But we don't have any money," the wisest sister murmured in a shocked and hopeless expression. "This can't be true."

They both knew so well that if Meredy was left as she was, only death awaits her. Juvia had shut her mind down already, only Ultear the sane one now, who seemed to losing her sanity as well. Porlyusica could clearly see it, the helpless three orphans. _Poor girls, I hate human, but still…_

"Indeed, this is not true, Ultear! Let us just go home," the blue haired said while giggling uncontrollably, shaking Meredy's limp body.

"Juvia, she's asleep," the Milkovich spoke, eyeing her two little siblings in sadness. She noticed the lone tear in Juvia's left cheeks, despite her being in denial, a part of her mind must be telling her that their youngest sister was in comatose, "She's… asleep…"

"Meredy! Wake up! Meredy!" but the blunette kept shaking the pinkette's form, demanding her to wake her ass up and go home with them like they always do.

Its just hard to believe that their loveliest sister was enduring all the painful alone, without even telling them about her condition. But even if she did, what could they do to save her from her suffering?

Ultear too, was crying seeing the horrible scenery in front of her, her third sibling was in dreadful illness while her second sister was completely denying the hateful fact on her face, "Juvia…"

"Meredy is hungry, Nee-san, we should wake her up," the Lockser orphan kept doing her mission: waking her lovely little sister. Then, her own warm tear fell onto Meredy's forehead, she just wiped it off, despite the truth that her waterworks continued attacking the girl's forehead. "Help me, Nee-san."

The black haired female could take it no more, "SHE'S COMA, JUVIA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

As much as she hated to do it, she had it to be done, otherwise, her blue haired sibling would keep haunting the Millockser girl.

Juvia's eyes widened in horror, she stopped everything she was doing, including breathing. She turned her head to the left to see a pink haired doctor watching them, with a frustrated and pitiful expression, and her older sister crying. She covered her mouth with both hands, looking at the startled Juvia through her wet eyelashes. And she knew it was for _real _this time.

That moment, Juvia Lockser passed out.

Yeay! I know its only 3+K words but it still tires me out you know! Hehehehehe

Thank you for the kind reviewers:

**BrigitteoO**: Onee-chan! You're always so kind to review! I'm so touched, you know T.T And yeah, I chose them because I Meredy and Ultear as characters, I already read too much fanfictions about Lucy, Levy, Erza, or Mira being Juvia's sisters, so I thought about something that not so mainstream. And here is the result, hehehe XD I also like Lucy and the others but… why not try the idea? :3 And their mother certainly NOT had a wildlife! *blushes scarle*

**mgaa**: Thanks for taking your time reading it :3 You too are always too nice to me T*T Here, have a hug from me ({}), two pairings? ._.

.

And please drop a review? Seems like The Archer is not that good, huh?

01/06/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
